the_fictional_touring_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny John Johnson's Toyota Supra
A gift from Blake Perkins, Johnny fixed this car up for racing. A Gift Of Thanks Johnny got a call from Blake Perkins. He told him to go to his house. Johnny drove to Blake's house, where a red Toyota Supra was sitting. Blake stood up and waved him over. "I got this car for you. It's a gift for helping me get my pride and dignity back." Johnny shook his head. "I can't take it. You are my idol, and I don't like dirty drivers like Jake. I actually beat him twice in street aces already." Both racers laughed. "Just take it. I'm done racing anyway." "You sure?" "Yep. Although I can drive, racing is too fast for me." "Wow. Thanks." Modifications (Not) Johnny inspected the car, smiling. Blake knew him well. He outfitted the car with racing brakes and suspension, gave it a modified engine, cool decals and a spoiler and also installed a roll cage. Inside was a note from Blake. I know you like to be safe as possible, so I installed a roll cage for you. -Blake The Supra Battle Johnny drove his car around town. He met a man after buying a latte from Starbucks who also had a Toyota Supra. The man asked Johnny if he wanted to race in a Supra Battle with some others. Johnny agreed, driving to the racetrack where two other racer were waiting. "Well, lads, this man here is Johnny John Johnson, the Speed Demonz leader and owner of the Chop Shop and Racetrack." "I'm ready to race." "Same here." "What are your names?" "I'm Bill, he's Jason and that's Ben." "Nice to meet you all. So we're racing against each other?" "Yep. I had them toss $500 on the table for this race. I did the same. Will you put $500 on the line?" "I'm in. It's time to race." The four racers drove up to the starting line. Bill revved his engine, drowning out Ben and Jason's engines. Johnny then revved his engine, which was louder than Bill's. They sped down the track, passing each other time and time. Johnny drafted Bill, who turned. Ben and Jason passed Bill, who then got nasty. He rammed Ben into Jason, crashing them into the walls. Johnny saw Bill's dirty trick and stopped his car. He got out and grabbed his fire extinguisher. When Bill drove close, Johnny fired the extinguisher, blinding Bill. He tossed the empty canister on the grass and sped away. When the cloud cleared, Bill activated his nitro boost and tried to rear Johnny. Johnny swerved around the attack, making Bill lose control and spin out. Johnny drove past the finish line, where he won his $2000. However, he gave Ben and Jason their portion of the money back to repair their cars. He kept Bill's portion, trying to teach him a lesson. Bill then grabbed a nitro canister and threw it at Johnny. He then proceeded to throw his lighter at the tank but was punched by Ben. Jason then jumped on him, kicking him in the groin. Bill doubled over, who then got thrown to the ground by Johnny. "You better learn a lesson from today. I thought you were a nice guy, but it turns out you're a bitc#." Johnny then spat at Bill and got into his car. He drove home, tired and weary. Night Chase Johnny was driving home one night when a Mitsubishi Eclipse swerved in front of him, blocking his way. He got out of his car and walked to the driver. The man smiled and gave Johnny a business card. Johnny slapped it away, frowning at the man. "Who are you, and why did you block me?" Then a police cruiser drove up to them. "What's going on here?" "Officer, this man chased me in his car. My car had been sabotaged by him." "Stop lying! You swerved in front of me, and you're blocking my way!" "All right, guys. I don't know who is telling the truth, but you two should come with me." Suddenly the mystery man pulled out a Taser and fired it at the policeman. Johnny caught the stunned officer and put him in the cruiser. He then took the officer's cell phone, called the police, telling them to track him to catch the strange man and drove away. He followed the Mitsubishi, who swerved around cars and caused a truck to crash. Johnny swerved around the flipped truck and found himself in an abandoned warehouse. Three men walked out. One had a baseball bat. Another had a suitcase. The man who swerved in front of Johnny held his Taser. "So, Johnny John Johnson. I have heard of you." "What did I ever do to you guys?" "You have made my brother very angry. And you will pay!" The three men then rushed at Johnny, who ran back to his car and grabbed a fire extinguisher. Mr. Suitcase swung his case at Johnny, who redirected it at Mr. Taser's leg. Mr. Bat hit Johnny in the leg, causing Johnny to fall. He grunted and swung his makeshift weapon at Mr. Bat's foot. Mr. Bat screamed and tripped over Mr. Taser. Then Mr. Suitcase grabbed a brick and hit Johnny in the arm. Johnny fell to the ground, dropping his extinguisher. The three men surrounded Johnny, who had no way to protect himself. Then twenty policemen jumped out of the shadows, knocking down the three men. They struggled against their captors, who handcuffed them and led them to a police van. A policeman helped Johnny up. "You are brave, taking those three men alone. They are wanted men, who have evaded the police for many years." "They wanted revenge against me for something." "Well, you are a miracle. You have helped the world greatly. I don't know how we could reward you." "I'm fine. Although..." "What is it that you need?" "Could I gain possession of that Mitsubishi Eclipse?" "Sure! I'll get you permission for you to take the Eclipse." "Thanks. Could you also drive me and my car to my house?" "Sure."